


人狗关系

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan





	人狗关系

当时他在训练，节目组告诉他过一会邓伦会来，是他的搭档。他没放在心上。林书豪的心是高高悬着的，在空气里晃荡的，不是他在意的东西对他来说毫无意义。

“人来了。”身边的工作人员提醒他，林书豪抓住跳个不停的球抬头看去正好看见邓伦小心翼翼的探个脑袋。  
他忽然透过邓伦看到了别的东西，别的他在意的东西——他的狗。假如它还在美国的家里，现在在干什么呢。吃饭？不，应该在睡觉，美国的话现在天该黑了。

邓伦小跑着过来，谨慎的向他伸出手——就像当时他在路边捡到那只狗一样。真像，都是这样不安又小心翼翼的，林书豪想着。邓伦在他眼里似乎冒出了耳朵和尾巴。  
当时它估计是饿的没办法了只能怯生生的一脸讨好相的靠近，跟着他走了一路，他停它停，他走它跟。那时林书豪都还没上高中，捏着书包带子看着一路跟回家的一小坨不知道该怎么处理。他从来没有被别人这样依赖仰仗过，学校里也好家里也好，他从来不是大家眼里那个最值得托付的人。第一次，他不习惯了。

但也不那么一样——他捡到的狗又脏又小，像是一只刚从雨后泥巴地里挖出来的土豆，邓伦伸出的这只手却莹白软腻，指尖粉的似乎能透光，像教堂玻璃花窗上凿下来的纯白圣母。  
林书豪觉得自己手上沾着一股篮球的胶皮子味儿似乎不太礼貌，但也只能把手递了上去。  
那只手的触感和想象中一样，温热柔软，女孩一样，可能是紧张的缘故所以染着点可爱的潮湿。  
“你好你好你好你好，我是邓伦。”他的小狗这样向他打着招呼。

邓伦明显挺高兴的，压着兴奋和林书豪坐在一块接受访谈，林书豪能感觉到对方棕黑色的眼仁儿里时不时投来的热情和仰慕，和他的狗看他的眼神一模一样——林书豪甚至幻想要是没有周围的人邓伦会不会现在就窜进他怀里用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭他。  
整场采访他的脑子总是不可抑制的把邓伦和他的狗做比较，他总能在邓伦身上找到那只狗的影子。

一开始是谁提出一起吃个饭林书豪已经不记得了，地点是邓伦定的，也许是为了配合他，邓伦选了一家偏西餐的私房菜。  
有邓伦在就不会冷场，即使只有两个人，即使其中一个还是不太擅言辞的林书豪。邓伦乐此不疲的找着话题，格外珍惜和偶像相处的每一秒，毫不隐藏自己的崇拜之情。林书豪喜欢看邓伦这样，他觉得邓伦似乎让他回到了美国的家，回到了初中，回到了人生中某一段短暂的时光。

林书豪在心里叹了口气，长期一个人突然多了一只狗的感觉是有点微妙的。但狗当然是无辜的，它摇着尾巴，笨拙的小心翼翼的探好，连吃你手上的东西都不敢把牙齿蹭到你的手指尖。  
鬼使神差的，他把插着圣女果的叉子伸到了邓伦面前。

狗有点意外的看着举到自己面前的那只手，他怕自己会错意但又不想错过这期待已久的暧昧，狗只能不确定的小心翼翼的试探着前倾，生怕他缩回那只举着叉子的手。他慢慢凑到叉子跟前，微微张开嘴，嫩红舌尖下意识的伸出来了些，狗羞赧的吃下叉子尖儿上戳着的那颗圣女果。  
“好吃吗？”  
狗使劲点了点头，眼睛里细细碎碎的发着光，是纯粹的、快乐的光：“好吃！”他的尾调是上扬的，如他笑起来时的眼尾，小钩子一样，勾勾稍稍挠的人心痒痒。  
这会又不像了，林书豪觉得自己的心冷下来几分。  
邓伦笑起来太明艳动人了，甜甜腻腻的气场试图把林书豪身上的那一丝冷气绞杀殆尽。露出那样笑容的邓伦是狐狸，不再是狗了。虽然依旧把柔软的腹部露给他，但不一样了。

剩下的时间都是邓伦在自说自话的兴高采烈，他能隐约感觉到林书豪似乎不再同他暧昧调情，他不知道是不是自己说错了或者做错了什么，但没关系，是他想追求林书豪，天之骄子有点怪异的性格也没关系。  
不过邓伦也有点苦恼，他的魅力似乎在林书豪面前失效了，他有时候怀疑是不是林书豪的心装了隔音板，不然他为什么听不到对方一丝一毫心动的声音呢。

那次吃饭后他们的发展极其迅速，没有告白没有确立关系，还在录节目期间就同居了。恋爱中的邓伦黏糊程度比起那只狗有过之无不及。  
做爱时的汗混着被爽出的生理眼泪顺着削尖的下巴滴落，邓伦的呻吟声总是按耐着的，有的时候比起叫床声林书豪更愿意将它形容成小女孩娇娇的呜咽声，经常林书豪都怀疑是不是自己把他欺负狠了，不然哪来这么大的委屈劲儿。  
“我也是被偶像上了的人了。”邓伦和他拥躺在床上，一双狭长的吊眼笑的眯起来。他微微抬着头对林书豪讲话，氤氤的气息全喷在林书豪的下巴上，搞得林书豪痒痒。  
欠操，林书豪嘀咕一句，用膝盖顶开邓伦的交叠的腿，鸡巴在刚被肏的绽开的淫粉色肉花上蹭了几下，再一次直直捣了进去。

关了灯睡觉时，林书豪把邓伦搂在怀里。邓伦已经睡去但他睡不着，他的手搭在邓伦腰上，感受着呼吸带来的起起落落。  
他又想起来他在美国的那条狗，也喜欢这样拱在他的怀里。但他不让狗上床，他会把狗推下去，然后给它脑袋上来一下以示警告。  
狗可能太喜欢林书豪了，即使被推下床即使挨了一下，但还是忍不住围着床打转转，想上来又不敢上来喉管里呜呜直哭。  
林书豪被烦的翻了个身，空出来点地方，狗会错了意“嘭”的跳上床高兴的打滚，下一秒迎接它的是毫不留情的呵斥：“滚下去。”  
他对狗挺好的，他给它吃的，他定期带它修理毛发做狗狗美容，他给了狗很多东西，但独独不肯给它爱。  
林书豪抱着睡熟了的邓伦，泡在幸福中的邓伦是温温热暖洋洋的，空调吹着有点泛冷，他不由得把邓伦抱紧了一点。林书豪睁着眼睛瞪着黑暗，他想：我不爱狗的，但狗知道吗？

那只狗是病死的，毫无征兆的倒下，林书豪一开始不懂那些症状意味着什么，等他意识到时病情已经发展到了不可挽回的程度。  
最初还能蹦蹦跳跳，后来只能躺在角落里喘气。这一切的发生和结束都猝不及防，统共没超过两个星期。  
多年的生活经历早把那只狗一层一层的压在了最下面，他不想回忆，也没什么好回忆的。简单点说就是他自持矜贵的爱，不肯分给它一丝一毫，但狗却毫无保留的待在他身边——他与狗之间就是这样一种一边倒的不平等人狗关系。

后来进了大学，心理选修课上教授说到了踢猫效应，父亲把对上司的怒火撒在儿子身上，父亲离开后儿子转身给了沙发边的猫一脚。那时林书豪走神了，那只死去几年的狗被无情的从蒙着灰的回忆箱里拎出来，在他面前摊得平整。

他是家里的老二，上有比他更稳重的哥哥下有比他更闹腾的弟弟，他是最没存在感的儿子。他是学校里的好学生，戴着眼镜背着双肩包从不惹是生非。  
没有人故意针对林书豪，无论是父母老师还是同学，大家都对他挺好的，林书豪也有社交圈也有朋友，但不知怎么的，林书豪甚少能在别人心中获得什么特殊的地位。  
这种无意中的忽视是烧心顶肺的，大家什么也没做错，他甚至找不到哭诉的理由，该怎么诉苦呢？难道要去质问别人为什么你们不能都最爱我？有时他忍不住问自己到底为什么不能受人瞩目，最后发现一切归根结底都是因为他无力改变的平庸——就这样他的不甘他的怒火无处发泄，日复一日他都活在煎熬的油锅里。

这时狗出现了，进入了他的生活。环境对林书豪、林书豪对狗——踢猫效应就这么有模有样的运作了起来。

“嘶…”邓伦偏头躲了躲，化妆师用遮瑕盖着他嘴角的一点点淤痕忍不住抱怨道：“打篮球也会受伤的吗？还刚好磕到嘴角，”后退一步左右看了看，“你要是个女明星，我肯定以为你被家暴了。”  
邓伦似乎是不太好意思，带着歉意的笑了笑没接话，但眼尾的余光却向坐在旁边的林书豪瞟去，带着点不满的娇嗔。  
林书豪接收到他的视线，有些心虚的扭过了头。

林书豪在床上的样子并不是大家眼里的那个温和到呆讷的人。他甚至算得上有些暴躁。他对邓伦的怜惜并不多，但邓伦总是努力迎合着他。他们第一次做爱是林书豪帮他扩张的，可能不是特别到位，林书豪进去的时候邓伦明显的在抖。  
但邓伦没喊停，就这么忍着受着，那次林书豪也刻意忽视了邓伦的反应，他急于体会穴肉紧致的缠绵，他明白自己不是一个合格的情人，但无所谓的，他没那么爱邓伦。是邓伦自己上赶着把身体送给他。  
等林书豪整根没入时邓伦出了一身冷汗，小颗小颗的水珠挂在他身上，有些顺着动作被重力拉入股间。几缕头发粘在了额头上，眼底亮晶晶的好像是有泪。即使这样邓伦还是出奇的漂亮，一点看不出狼狈相。  
一根鸡巴就这样插在他的身体里，而这鸡巴的主人还目不转睛的打量着他，邓伦觉得有点别扭，轻轻顶了顶胯：“豪哥，动一下吧，我没事的。”说完讨好似的用手环住林书豪的脖子，还扯开嘴角露出了一个苍白的的笑容。  
林书豪觉得这样的邓伦真是让他有点疯狂，他捉住邓伦一只脚踝将他一条腿折在胸前开始抽插起来。  
邓伦只死死扣着他的肩膀，努力将自己的腰抬高腿打开，方便林书豪能捣的更深。林书豪握着那支白如霜染的脚腕子只觉得有些不可思议，男人的脚腕居然纤细到他能一只手就握住。  
后半段邓伦也开始渐渐得了些快感，呻吟中断断续续的夹着几声带着哭腔的豪哥，仿佛这世上只剩一个林书豪能救他于水火将他带入情欲漩涡。  
他那一身皮肉仿佛天生就带着淫艳的味道，林书豪将他的乳头含进去时，他尝到了邓伦身上的香甜味儿，是个男人都不可能能经得住这样的勾引。  
邓伦喘着气把手指插入了林书豪的头发里，林书豪松开奶头抬眼看去就看见邓伦那张清秀的脸布满汗湿的情欲，苍白里晕出几丝潮红，艳的不可方物。  
但他眼里又含着笑，酒店白色的床单枕套和粘在额头上的几缕头发让他像一个刚生完孩子靠着休息的母亲，艳糜的同时还夹杂着微妙的庄严和神圣。  
“也许每一个和他上床的人都能看到这幅光景。”当这个念头蹦进脑子时，他的烦躁来的突如其然又一发不可收拾，坏情绪支配着他，他的怜惜之情又少了一分。  
他的动作发起狠来，邓伦有些无措的感受着身上人的变化，他不明白又是哪里出问题了。

床上的暴力一旦开始就会有些收不住。前一天晚上就是这样失控的伤到了邓伦，林书豪也不太能搞懂自己的心态，他总是忍不住在做爱时向邓伦施暴，有几次甚至说是强暴也行。但邓伦从不会有什么怨言，若是痛他就抿着嘴受着，若是能有一丝欢愉他也绝不错过，尽力享受。林书豪是他的偶像，他不知道怎样才能让林书豪爱上自己，他的人生在这之前从没遇上这样的问题，只有别人带着爱意来寻他，他只用拒绝或是接受，但在林书豪这里，他捧出一颗心送给对方，也不见对方好好珍惜他，他永远吃不透林书豪的想法，他只能用力的迎合着。

那天回家，家里意外的漆黑一片。林书豪喊了一声伦伦没人答应，他以为是邓伦睡了，不想打扰他于是没开灯摸黑进了卧室。  
他放下外套坐到床上，床上的小狗动了动，不像是睡着了的样子。

“豪哥我真的没办法了，”黑暗里狗蹭进林书豪怀里，“我知道你好像没那么喜欢我，而且有的时候你还会无缘无故生我的气，我不知道我做错了什么…”  
邓伦吻上了林书豪。他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，他的脸颊湿漉漉的，他的气息湿漉漉的，他的声音湿漉漉的。应该是刚刚一个人哭过了。

“让我喜欢你吧，只要你允许。”他可怜的小狗在他怀里卑微的说道。  
房间里没开灯，林书豪什么也看不清，但他能听到鼓动的心跳声，不知道是他的还是邓伦的，他的小狗紧紧揪着他的衣领，似乎怕他挣开跑掉。  
他慢慢伸展开手臂把邓伦圈进了怀里，他第一次觉得原来邓伦这么小一只，轻而易举就能搂住。  
他在学校里绝不是学生堆里的头头，在家只是听话安分的二儿子，在球场上也不是最亮眼的那个。他木讷，他谨慎，他孤单。他容易被沉默，他容易被忽视，他容易被抛弃。像他这样的孩子只有努力好好表现为自己争来一点点别人的正眼。他只能不甘心的认命。  
邓伦和他是完全不同的，邓伦是一直被目光和善意围绕着长大的孩子，他一直获得着所有人的关注，他绝顶的清丽是他的敲门砖，他的纯良他对人的信任他的笑脸，使他轻易就能走进每一个人心里。  
“每一个人”当然也包括了林书豪，他没有理由不爱邓伦，他爱邓伦爱的快要疯了，可他绝不会对邓伦承认。  
就像那只捡来的狗，他明明喜欢的要死，但他不肯接受那个轻易就把爱送出去的自己——在经历那么多无声的忽视后，他应该学会武装自己，他受到的伤害应该足以让他成为一个铁石心肠的人才对——林书豪告诫自己没有东西值得他去付出爱。  
邓伦是他为自己选择的最佳宠物。美丽，聪明，温驯。  
邓伦这样顶好顶好的人的爱，对林书豪来说就是他不敢走进去的奢侈品店。  
他像是一个穷小子，站在玻璃橱窗外看着里面闪闪发光的陈设，每一个店员都笑的温和，他们告诉林书豪，这一切都是你的，一切特权一切禁区都为你敞开。林书豪怎么敢信呢？他只能隔的远远的，去观望着那间灯火通明的玻璃房子。  
后来胆子大了一点，穷小子又克制不住自己不平衡的嫉妒心，疯了一样暴虐的冲进去打砸一番，再飞快的冲出去。  
他的疯病就这样反复的发作着，他想知道这家店还能装到什么时候，却没想到店主只是含着泪重新收拾整理，还是次次为他敞开大门。  
林书豪忽然觉得他不该把邓伦的心比作一家店，说是一间难民院似乎能更恰当一点。  
总之无论过程怎样，他最终还是把邓伦变成了脆弱的患得患失症患者。邓伦不再对每一份感情都充满自信，至少在爱情上不是。邓伦不再处于他一贯的被呵护的地位，在林书豪面前他落成了毫无主动权可言的宠物，他只能等着林书豪施舍一点爱给他。

我赢了，黑暗中林书豪得意的露出了微笑。

林书豪的手顺着邓伦的脊背向股间滑去，他的小狗还因为刚刚的哭泣而无意识的微微抽搐。但感受到那只渐渐下滑的手，还是乖顺的轻轻抬起一条腿架在他的侧腰上，方便林书豪的手继续向下深入。  
邓伦实在不知道自己还能给林书豪什么，他已经奉上了整个人整颗心，如果林书豪想做爱，不管什么场合他都乐意献上自己。

林书豪摸到了那个他熟悉的温热的入口，探了两指进去。怀里的小狗毫不反抗，只是身体稍微不适的僵了僵。  
他一家人都是基督徒，小时候每周日父亲都会带着一家人，开车去附近的教堂做礼拜。  
做礼拜是无聊的，枯燥的，他不明白为什么大人非要支使着他干这干那，一群人阴沉沉的进行着每周一次的仪式，上帝真的能听见他们的祷告吗？  
但他喜欢侧廊走出去右转竖着的一尊圣母圣子像，旁边镌刻着一句圣经里的话：“你务要至死忠心，我就赐给你那生命的冕冠”。每次经过时他都忍不住多看两眼，印象中的圣母垂着眼抱着已经看不清脸的圣子，面容安静祥和，和邓伦别无二致。

借着点外面透进来的灯光，邓伦的脸被打亮了一半，另一半依旧陷在不可见的阴影里。那微弱的灯光把小狗的脸映得如霜白，瞳仁透亮却没什么焦点，配着情潮上涌的媚态，愈发显得他不真实起来。  
林书豪觉得他的小狗现在就像神话里服了仙丹的嫦娥，随时都会飞走，不由得手上劲更大了些。  
“豪哥…哈…你掐疼我了…”小狗微弱的抗议到，眼里泛出些碎钻一样的泪。  
林书豪没有道歉，但低头亲了亲身下这只发春的委屈小狗，放小了手上的力道。邓伦本已做好了对方会像平时一样不做理会的准备，却被林书豪突如其来的温存搞得情动非凡，连人带心都飘了起来。  
林书豪只觉得那口温热的穴猛的绞紧，身下人腰肢抬起让鸡巴吃的更深，林书豪下意识扶住邓伦的腰，那截细腰在他掌中不住的颤抖着，一双腿无助的缠上他的腰，接着一股春水就淋在了林书豪的龟头上。  
林书豪也被爽的有片刻失神，就着那股黏腻的热潮继续大力抽插起来。邓伦刚潮吹了一次，热气和快感刚从尾椎席卷至大脑，下身毫不怜惜的冲撞又将他送上第二个巅峰。像是飘在半空中一片羽毛被人猛的一扇，继续摇摇晃晃往高处荡去。  
无尽的快感中，邓伦觉得自己好像已经脱离床铺失重一般往云端飘去了，他手脚发软，那双纤长光洁的腿早已勾不住林书豪的腰，一条还勉强的挂在腰上另一条已经耷拉下来，从床沿垂在地上，那柔嫩的脚尖随着林书豪每一次不知疲倦的律动一下一下有规律的点着地。

林书豪也冷静不到哪去，他的鸡巴被邓伦那口湿腻紧绞的肉穴啜的随时都能射精。恍惚间他想起以前看的纪录片，宇航员从太空舱进入宇宙总要系根绳子确保自己不会飞走。他感受着那烂软的穴肉不知廉耻的夹着他的鸡巴，他觉得自己的鸡巴就像那根绳子，附在他最心爱的小狗的体内让他的小狗不能走远。  
他被自己的幻想逗笑了，忍不住笑了出来。小狗正被肏的爽快，被林书豪这一笑搞的有些茫然，无奈黑暗中也看不清什么，只能徒劳的睁大了一双含泪带欲的凤眼。

“要说是什么动物的话，应该是狗吧。”  
“回到家，推开门，看到你的狗就会觉得非常开心非常放松。”  
林书豪耳边又响起了他们初次见面时自己说的话。那是他为数不多的真心话。

林书豪一直明白，他其实早就对邓伦生出了爱，在狗探头探脑的望向他，在他们第一次对视，在他不可控的将那只狗从回忆的坟里挖出来和这只狗做比较…在一切的最开始。  
可惜他的爱天生太过畸形矫情，连他自己都不敢承认那种感情就是爱。

他手臂上的纹身是在埋掉那条狗后疯了一样冲去店里纹的，那纹身师估计也是个新手，歪歪扭扭的纹下了那句“你务要至死忠心，我就赐给你那生命的冕冠”。  
这句话对他来说早就变了味，他根本不是一开始自以为的那个高高在上施舍爱的主，在他的人生里他始终只是一个等待被狗爱的可怜人，从前也是现在也是将来也是——他的一生都将是活在狗的恩惠之下。

“你务要至死忠心，我就赐给你那生命的冕冠。”

——fin——


End file.
